nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Noble City
Al, what are these new neighborhoods? 12:54, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I thought you didn't have enough names, but if it's not good just revert it. Alexandru 14:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::That's not the problem, but I just wanted to know what they were about. I'll see which I can use in the future. Btw; what do you think of my Main Page? 14:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::That's strange, is everyone from wikistad editing on Wiki nation ? What's the point or purpose ? 18px Perle 16:41, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, we're actually just making an English Wikistad. Now, we're mostly from Belgium or Holland, but we try to attract Englismen and Americans too. 16:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::: Very, very, VERY NICE PAGE!!! Lokixx 18:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! There is a lot of concurrence between the towns, and that's why our capital city needed a little update as well I hope to upgrade it even more later this week. 18:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) I miss Scotland :( --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:17, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean? 15:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::"Ik mis Schotland". --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I am able to translate I meant: What's the meaning of this comment? 15:23, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ow! :D sorry... 'to miss' means 'ontbreken aan'. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Why is it you miss Scotland and what has this to do with NC? 15:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing, I just simple miss it :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ow... I miss California :'( 15:29, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How come? Lovia looks like California :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::(aec) Diepe zucht (Deep sigh? :p) Alexandru 15:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I might look like Calif, bu nothing ís California, except California. You should have felt that atmosphere on a warm July evening, in Frisco, Yosemite or Sausaito... Mmmmmm (deep sigh (Is it correct Al?)) 15:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Non su / Nu ştiu / Je ne sais pas... Alexandru 15:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mäöres looks like Scotland :D (Däör = bagpipe) :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah ja.. Adlibita looks like Italy >:) Alexandru 15:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, but I still miss Scotland :( --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It's too cold over there, you can't miss it. Alexandru 15:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ay ye can miss it, I miss Scotland, my hame :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't miss anything ! I just love Lovia and Noble City is gorgious ! 15:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they are beautiful, but I like Scotland and Hurbanova more :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:57, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::What is it you like so much about Scotland, if I may ask ? 15:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Everything. The mountains, the rain... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I see 16:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::O, I'm convinced that Scotland is a beautiful country.. Alexandru 16:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, it is. It's a little bit like Limburg :) More hills and it has a different culture :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:12, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::If you miss it that much, make a link somewhere and we can all enjoy it from here ! 16:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:14, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Lol and biiiiiig 16:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hurbanova declares war to Noble City In size ;) ... I think I need to start write immediately :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Lol 11:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Gelukkig, ik was bang dat je mss een hartverzakking zou krijge als je het kop leesde :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Niptjes Maar ach, dan had ik je toch gewoon geblokkeerd 12:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ow... Dan ik jou ook :D Grappig! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol. 12:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::No'gja, I'm happy this situation has prooved Lovia is a strong country which can't be blown apart. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 08:12, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Voele, dachse weer efkes 2000 bytes d'ropaan te goeaje?? :| --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, das maar 'n voorproefje 15:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::25000 bytes, door al die seal'tjes cker ;-) Alexandru 15:30, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Damn... Ik ga maar eens wat manzjare om van de schrik te bekome... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:30, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol, eetze. Btw, ben de seal van Downtown maar liefst 10x tegen gekomen! en die van Old Harbor ong 9 keer. Alexandru 15:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Danke, kjoew manne... Mögk! Ik denk dat ik ook maar 'ns zo'n zegeltjes voor ehm... Hurbanova maak. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:07, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Could anyone translate me this page?--Marius Ştefan 16:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Da, după ce am fost la mâncare îţi traduc totul. Alexandru 16:13, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Deci, după porţiunea engleză vine: *"Ce bine, mi-a fost frică ca să nu primeşti infarct după ce ai citit titlul meu. OWTB" *"Aproape , dar totuşi - te-aş bloca. D" *"Ow.. şi eu pe tine :D Funny! OWTB" Şi restul e şi mai puţin interesant; este despre "meciul lor" (adică, între articolele Noble City şi Hurbanova, după mărime). Alexandru 17:14, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Stealing First the fire now the mayors :D Maybe I should copy something from here too :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :A) I did not know anything of the fire. :B) There is nothing wrong with lists of mayors? You know what would be stealing? Also starting a "mining history"; what I absolutely won't do. But mayors is just a necessary part when talking about history, government and famous people. 17:19, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Stealing was Primu --> Q-TV Alexandru 17:21, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, there I stole something 17:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hihi... I'm gonna steal the royal family :D and then I'm going to say: "I did not know anything of the royal family." :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh! That would be vandalism I think 17:26, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's not vandalism :) That's royalism. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:30, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, dear! Lovia is the funniest place on the Earth! Why? Because here, everyday is a conflict! And my dear king... A) I found that your inspiration is not quite yours and... B)A king must speak in his country's language allways!--Marius Ştefan 17:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :What the heck is going on again ? Please do not lit a fire and please do not mend what is not broken. Your cooperation would be highly appreciated. Thanks. (smile) + (very serious) 18:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for your polite and well appreciated cooperation, Mr. Washington. A wise man as you are is the most useful person in times of crisis. Are you interested in a carreer as Inspector or police man? You would be splendid. George Matthews 18:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::First of all, thank you for your support ! Waking up this morning and reading your positive comments gave me the courage to see beyond the fence, and yes, I would be very glad to be helpful in any way and to support the Federal Police. Law and order is what a democracy needs I guess. Thank you for your offer. 01:22, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You are welcome. From now on your officially an honorable FP Inspector! Congratulations. Please put this insignia on your user page. George Matthews 15:25, 14 April 2008 (UTC). :::::Well thank you ! To use the words of James A. Garfield: Wherever the path of duty and honor may lead, however steep and rugged it may be, I am ready to walk in it. 15:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: May I ask you to keep a close eye on the situation in Lovia and every thing User:Bucurestean does? You do not have to act, but please notice me or Arthur Jefferson whenever something against the law or dangerous in any kind occurs? That would be great. George Matthews 15:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Forgot this word How do you say "herkomst" or something like that. Calling Americans an ethnic group is a little bit bizarre :D --Bucurestean 09:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed it is. Uhm. I'd say "origin" or "country of origin", something like that. 09:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Or decency, right? I learned all these word 3 years ago... but it enters one ear and leaves through the other, like they say in Holland :P. --Bucurestean 09:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Not decency (= "fatsoen"), but "descendance" is what you mean. 10:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Silly question I have a silly question for the major but is there a building I could blow up? I would favor an apartment. I can not tell you what this all is about just yet but I promise it will be worthwhile! Harold Freeman 17:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : You could blow up the Wikicity Building (it's ugly) --Bucurestean 17:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, please blow up the Wikicity Building :P --OuWTB 18:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It is up to dimitri Pierlot McCrooke 18:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :We know. Please demolish it! --Bucurestean 18:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It is a good building so if the major gives his permission I might blow it up :) Harold Freeman 08:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The frist sentence of this article Google-translaterized City of Stone (valued 3), and the national capital, the capital of Virginia in Lovi. More than 11,250 people, nearly half of the total Lovian. Popular tourist destinations in the city. Send a noble dignity of a city council representative of the government. Congress as a man's capital, and the royal family, and the Supreme Court and the federal police in the city this. In many ways, and the other with the same functionality, and atmosphere. Lovi's largest international airport in the city Paul International Airport, the north may. Pierlot McCrooke 12:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Terribly interesting. 13:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Btw what does M van gent thibnk of the sentence Congress as a man's capital? Pierlot McCrooke 14:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::What is this about? :s Martha Van Ghent 14:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::IDK that Google Translate is stupid! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I took first sentence thorugh many lanfguages like Chinese and Korean Pierlot McCrooke 16:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I still don't get what it means though. Marcus Villanova WLP 16:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Google translate is very useful for single words only. 06:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Can we get Noble ity as a twin city with Alcacer? Traspes (talk) 22:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Size? Mayhaps we should make room for a new neighborhood in Noble City :o --OuWTB 11:59, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Twinning with Adjan! Would anyone consider Noble City being twinned with my fictional capital, Adjan? Here's a link. Thank you! http://kingdom-of-the-archipelago-of-adianterras.wikia.com/wiki/Adjan :No. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:27, August 28, 2015 (UTC)